parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Breaking The Habit (Linkin Park) - Dcolemanh.
Here is another tribute to one of Thomas the LEGO Engine's installments on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by Thomas the LEGO Engine. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy (Both guides to Thomas and Rayman) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both strong and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Polokus (Both father figures to Emily and Ly the Fairy and master figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains and evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (Both green and evil because Jano is a guardian in the Cave of Bad Dreams) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox (Both blue) *Lady as Bembette (Both beautiful) *Donald as Otto Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Both stubborn) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as Photographer (Both kind) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Smudger as The Magician in Rayman Origins) Transcript *Memories consume *Like opening the wound *I'm picking me apart again *You all assume *I'm safe here in my room *Unless I try to start again *Pre-Chorus: *I don't want to be the one *The battles always choose *'Cause inside I realize *That I'm the one confused *Chorus: *I don't know what's worth fighting for *Or why I have to scream *I don't know why I instigate *And say what I don't mean *I don't know how I got this way *I know it's not alright *So I'm *Breaking the habit *I'm breaking the habit *Tonight *Clutching my cure *I tightly lock the door *I try to catch my breath again *I hurt much more *Than anytime before *I had no options left again *Pre-Chorus: *I don't want to be the one *The battles always choose *'Cause inside I realize *That I'm the one confused *Chorus: *I don't know what's worth fighting for *Or why I have to scream *I don't know why I instigate *And say what I don't mean *I don't know how I got this way *I'll never be alright *So I'm breaking the habit *I'm breaking the habit *Tonight *Bridge: *I'll paint it on the walls *'Cause I'm the one at faults *I'll never fight again *And this is how it ends *Chorus: *I don't know what's worth fighting for *Or why I have to scream *But now I have some clarity *To show you what I mean *I don't know how I got this way *I'll never be alright *So I'm breaking the habit *I'm breaking the habit *I'm breaking the habit *Tonight Category:Dcolemanh